1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for processing a substrate, and more particularly to a system and method for using formula-based recipes for run to run control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the various stages of plasma processing, such as semiconductor or display manufacturing, etc., process parameters may vary significantly. Processing conditions change over time with the slightest changes in process parameters creating undesirable results. Small changes can easily occur in the composition or pressure of an etch gas, process chamber, or wafer temperature. As such, plasma processing facilities require constant monitoring.
The measuring and monitoring of these process parameters at any given time permits valuable data to be accumulated and analyzed. Process control feed-back may be used to adjust the process parameters or determine the viability of certain process materials. However, in many cases, changes of process data reflecting deterioration of processing characteristics cannot be detected by simply referring to the process data displayed. As such, it may be difficult to detect early stage abnormalities and characteristic deterioration of a process, and often may be necessary to obtain fault detection and prediction, as well as pattern recognition by an advanced process control (APC). Often times a processing tool is not connected to an APC system and the data on the processing tool is not adequately used.